A portable display apparatus is a device which is old in the art. The portable display apparatus is, nevertheless, convenient for quickly and easily transporting and setting up exhibits at convention or display sites. These portable display devices usually consist of a skeletal framework, which is adapted to receive a plurality of sliding panels. The sliding panels have information upon them, which is to be communicated by the exhibitor to the persons touring the exhibit.
Older models of the typical display apparatus are usually assembled with display units positioned in a single plane. This constraint on assembly, of course, limits the most efficient utilization of limited exhibit space. Furthermore, if a conventional display apparatus was to be assembled with a frame member at right angles to one of the frame members, it was difficult to connect the two frame members together without having to disturb one of the display panels held in the frame.
The prior art also discloses an apparatus for hanging a light fixture from a typical display frame, which entails the use of a pair of brackets, a long bar and a light fixture hanging from the bar. The large number of parts needed to hang a single light fixture is undesirable for compact storage and easy transportation and set-up.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable display apparatus, having a plurality of display frames which can be hingedly connected together to assume a variety of angular displacements from each other. What is also needed is a combination right-angle and parallel connector, which is adapted to connect adjacent display frames together without the necessity of interfering with the track portions of adjacent display frames. What is also needed is a light fixture which may be quickly and easily connected to the erected display frame with a minimum of labor and parts.